The Blob (The Blob)
The Blob is the titular antagonist from the 1958 horror movie of the same name, and its 1988 remake. It is an alien entity who grows bigger by digesting humans. The Blob cannot be killed, it can only be stopped. The only way to stop the Blob is to freeze it. History The original movie The blob comes from a small meteorite which falls on Earth. An old man finds it and pokes it using a piece of tree branch, making the meteorite crack and revealing the small blob inside. He pokes it again, but the thing climbs up to his hand, dissolving it. The old man is found by a couple, who take him to a doctor. Unfortunately, the blob dissolves the old man and the doctor, growing in proportion. The couple try to alert the police, to no avail. At the same time the blob is rampaging in the city, eating everyone in his path. The couple continue on trying to alert the populace, being heard only when the blob shows himself, now with gigantic proportions. While the police try to stop the thing with firearms, the couple find the thing's weakness when they use a fire extinguisher on him. The blob is frozen solid and Dave requests an Air Force jet to transport the Blob to the Arctic, where it is parachuted to the ice. 'Sequel' The Blob returns when An oil pipeline layer named Chester returns to his suburban Los Angeles home from the North Pole, bringing with him a small sample of a mysterious frozen substance uncovered by a bulldozer on a job site. Prior to taking the blob to a lab to be analyzed, he places the storage container with the substance in his freezer, but he and his wife accidentally let it thaw, releasing "the Blob". It starts by eating a fly, then a kitten, Chester's wife, and then Chester himself (''while he is watching a television broadcast of the film The Blob''). Lisa, a friend, walks in to see Chester being devoured by the Blob. She escapes, but cannot get anyone to believe her, not even her boyfriend Bobby. Meanwhile the rapidly-growing creature quietly preys upon the town. Some of its victims include a police officer and two hippies in a storm drain, a barber and his client, transients, a Scout Master, a farm-full of chickens, and a bar full of people. At one point, Lisa and Bobby find themselves trapped in Bobby's truck with the creature attempting to find a way inside. In the panic, the truck's air conditioning is accidentally switched on and the Blob retreats, establishing its vulnerability to cold as in the original film (''though the characters, also as in the 1958 original, do not immediately make the connection''). The now-massive blob then invades a bowling alley and a skating rink (''consuming dozens more people in the process''). It is finally stopped when Bobby activates the rink's ice mechanism, freezing it. While the frozen blob is being filmed by a television crew, one of the crew's bright lights is positioned on the ground, melting a small portion of it, which oozes toward the sheriff and envelopes his feet as he is speaking on camera. The movie ends with a cliffhanger, not knowing if the Blob is stopped, as it is about to engulf the local sheriff. 'The Remake' Some things changed aside from the characters, as now the blob is a result of a military experiment, created by Dr. Meddows, using some virus and outer-space radiation. But the focus remained the same, the blob eating an entire city and growing bigger and bigger. Nature of the Blob The Blob is an amorphous, jelly-like creature who digests flesh on contact, assimilating it to grow bigger and bigger. Because it has no proper form, it can change it's shape and squeeze through narrow passages and openings. As it grows bigger, it can engulf and smash things under its weight. Blob Category:Slimes Blob (Movie), The Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Blob (Movie), The Category:Faceless Villains Blob (Movie), The Blob (Movie), The Blob (Movie) Blob (Movie) Category:Science Fiction Villains Blob (Movie) Blob (Movie) Blob Blob Blob Blob Blob Category:Titular Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Predator Category:Creature Category:Child Murderer